dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Weaponry
Here are the main weapons used by the cast in Dragon Quest Adventures. Handguns Flintlock Pistol * Mr. Great White (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Gold Teeth (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) Philadelphia Derringer * Merida Remington 1866 * Zecora Colt 1847 Walker Revolver *Sandy Cheeks (Cartridge Conversion) Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver *Sandy Cheeks Colt 1851 Navy Revolver *Sandy Cheeks (Cartridge Conversion and Richards-Mason Conversion) Colt 1860 Army Revolver * Merida (detachable stock included) * Sandy Cheeks (Richards and Richards-Mason Conversion) Colt 1862 Navy Revolver *Sandy Cheeks (Cartridge Conversation) Colt 1872 Open Top Revolver *Sandy Cheeks Colt 1877 Lightning Revolver * Sandy Cheeks Colt Single Action Army Revolver * Applejack (Artillery Model) * Human Applejack (Artillery Model) * Braeburn (Artillery Model) * Timber (Artillery Model) * Splinter (Quick-draw Model) * The U.S. Cavalry Engines (Cavalry Model) * Little Strongheart (6in barrel) * Big McIntosh (Cavalry Model) * Apple Bloom (Artillery Model) * Babs Seed (Artillery Model) * Penny Ling (13⁄4 in barrel) * Woody (Cavalry Model) * Ropin' Rider (Custom 5in barrel) * The Flim Flam Bros (Quick Draw and Bisley Model) Colt 1878 Revolver * Pocahontos Smith & Wesson Model 3 "Schofield" * Chomper * Marshall P.F. * Jessie Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1873 Revolver * SpongeBob Squarepants Smith & Wesson 1917 Revolver * Whiffle * Thompson Colt * Sunset Shimmer Colt Python Revolver * Officer Drake Colt Detective Special Revolver * Snowdrop * Gail Trent * Sour Sweet Colt Official Police Revolver * Sour Sweet Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver * Apple Bloom * Daring Do * Gumdrop Pie * Sugarcoat * Shai-Shay Smith & Wesson Model 15 Revolver * Human Twilight Sparkle * Rodger * Sugardrop Pie * Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 22 Revolver * Moon Starlight * Indigo Zap Smith & Wesson Model 25 Revolver * Blackie Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver * Babs Seed * Peachy Heart * Nick Wilde Smith & Wesson Model 36 Revolver * Zoe Trent * Sunil Nevla * Sugarcoat * Sunny Flare Smith & Wesson Model 38 "Bodyguard" Revolver * Human Twilight Sparkle * Pepper Clark * Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 327 Revolver * Judy Hopps (subnosed) Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver * Princess Celestia * Barret Barricade (with laser sighting) * Princess Ember Colt M1917 Revolver * Thompson Colt Colt Anaconda Revolver * Princess Sharon Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver * Rarity Charter Arms Off Duty Revolver * Nick Wilde Charter Arms Undercover Revolver * Rarity Enfield Mk. II Revolver * Bomberd (snubnose) Manurhin MR-73 Revolver * Esmeralda Mateba Model 6 Unica Auto Revolver * Joe Joey Nagant Model 1895 Revolver * Hair Trigger Ruger Blackhawk Revolver * Peachy Heart Ruger LCR * Buttercream Sunday Taurus Judge Revolver * Princess Yuna * Zeke Type 26 Revolver * Mulan Webley Revolver * Zecora (Mk. V model) * Zeñorita Cebra (Mk. VI model) * Cheese Sandwich ("WG" Army model) * Sunny Flare * Bomberd ("WG" Army Model) Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver * Princess Anna * Joe Joey Colt M1911A1 pistol * Shining Armor * Button Mash * Dudley Puppy * Blackie (nickle-plated, pearl grips) * Soarin' Colt Commando Pistol * Ivan "IQ" Colt Model 1903 Pistol * Coco Pommel Colt Government M1911A1 pistol * Connie Astra Constable Pistol * Fluttershy * Minka Mark (dual wielded) Browning Hi-Power pistol * Figge * Whiplash * The Changling Order Troopers Beretta 1951 * Twilight Sparkle Beretta M9 pistol * Nyx * Rarity (M9A3) * Human Rarity (Inox) * Human Pinkie (Inox) * Ivan "IQ" (with custom muzzle brake) * The Wonderbolts Beretta 70 Pistol * Fluttershy CZ-75B Pistol * Sweetie Belle * Daring Do Desert Eagle * Shining Armor (Mark XIX) * Princess Cadance (Mark VII) * Princess Skyla (Mark I) * Rainbow Dash (Mark VII) * Human Rainbow Dash (Mark VII) * Scootaloo (Mark XIX barrels) * Spitfire (Mark XIX) * Indigo Zap (Mark VII) * Princess Ember (Mark XIX) * Kitty Katswell (Mark XIX: extended mag, threaded barrel, and muzzle brake) FN-49 Pistol * Whiplash FNX-9 pistol * Trench Sweeper Frommer Stop Pistol * Sugar Sprinkles Glock 18C * Princess Sharon * Britney Sweet Glock 19 * Principal Chinch Glock 26 *Dawn Bellwether Hamada 7.65mm Type Pistol * Golden Watch Heckler & Koch P9S Pistol * Blackie Hecker & Koch Mk. 23 Pistol * King Solar Flare Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol * Princess Luna Inglis Hi-Power pistol * Synco Jericho 941 Pistol * Digit * Maud Pie Kel-Tac P11 Pistol * Pinkie Pie * Sunrise Shimmer Nambu Type 14 Pistol *Bronze Shoes Star Model 30PK pistol * Blythe Baxter * Belle SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol * Blackie * The Royal Guards * Jasmine SIG-Sauer P229 Pistol * Peterson SIG-Sauer P230 pistol * Dawn Bellwether SIG-Sauer GSR M1911 * Thomlight Sparkle Smith & Wesson Model 61 "Escort" Pistol * Russell Ferguson * Mitzi Walther P38 Pistol * Golden Tiara * Ruby Ladle Walther PPK Pistol * Sunset Shimmer * Vinnie Terrio Handguns Gallery Machine Pistols Auto 9 * Officer Drake Beretta 93R * Button Mash (MP5K handgrip, flashlight, extended mag, and muzzle brake) Uzi * Vanellope von Schweetz * Human Fluttershy (surpressed) * Armor Bride (Micro Uzi) * Sweetie Heart (MIcro Uzi) * Trench Sweeper (Micro Uzi) MAC-10 * Charlie (modified) * T.C. * Scander MAC-11 * Cazidy Astro 902 Machine Pistols Gallery Shotguns Blunderbuss * Mr. Great White * Gaston Double barrel Coachgun * Applejack * Human Applejack * Big McIntosh (10 gauge version) Double barrel shotgun * Blackie (Browning O/U 12 gauge) * Steamy (Stevens 12 gauge double barrel shotgun) * Appledoom (sawn-off) * Ricochet * Zeke (sawn-off) Winchester 1887 * Braeburn * Dile (Bootleg special and colored green) Winchester 1897 * Apple Bloom * Babs Seed * Fishlegs Ingerman (Trench Version) Winchester 1912 * Princess Luna * Cadance Ithaca 37 * Thomlight Sparkle (customized double barrel, extended mag tube) * Officer Drake (sawn-off stock, extended mag tube) * Soldier * Engineer * Heavy * Pyro * Katty Katswell (pistol grip) Franchi SPAS-12 * Shining Armor * The Wonderbolts * Dolphy (stockless) Mossberg 500 & 590 * Twilight Sparkle (500 Cruiser model w heat shield) * Princess Anna (500 Cruiser model with folding stock) * The Wonderbolts (590 model) * Button Mash (sawn-off 500 model w laser sighting) * Princess Sharon (mounted on her M16A2 rifle) * Hodgey (590 mariner model, with laser sighting) * Zeke (590 with heat shield, unique muzzle, chainsaw grip pump handle, and a tactical stock) Remington 870 * Belle (folding stock) * Mucker (customized to semi/pump mode) * Human Fluttershy (folding stock) * Kitty Katswell (folding stock, spare shell saddle) * Zeke Remington Model 1100 * Knockout * Dudley Puppy (shorter stock) Serbu Shorty Shotgun * Sunrise Shimmer Scattergun * Scout Stevens Model 520 * Flynn Rider (riot version) * Stevens Model 620 * Hatsan Escort shotgun * Nyx Benelli M3 * The Grand Clone Army DP-12 * Peterson UTAS UTS-15 * Princess Skyla M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS) * Scootaloo (mounted on her M4A1 rifle) * Moon Starlight (Standalone version) AA-12 * Edward * Ricochet * Ceranel Rangereen * Bradey O'Diesel * Allen Cabean Shotguns Gallery Rifles Accuracy International L115A3 sniper rifle * Synco Brown Bess Flintlock Musket * Mr. Great White Barrett M82A1 * Skarloey Barrett M107 * Cerainel Rangereen Browning Automatic Rifle Safari * Sue Patterson Enfeild M1917 Rifle * The Trolley Fighters FN SPR * Synco Henry 1860 Rifle * Pocahontas * Big Grizz * The Buffalo tribe Krag-Jorgensen 1896 Carbine rifle * Evan * The U.S. Cavalry Engines * Omar Lee Enfeild No.1 Mk.III * The Trolley Fighters M1 Garand * Willy * Dudley Puppy M1 Carbine * Dolphy M14 rifle * Blackie * The Trolley Fighters Marlin M1985 * Maud Pie Red Ryder BB rifle * Thompson Colt Sharps 1874 Rifle * Timber, Splinter, and Chomper * Ropin' Rider Springfield M1903 Rifle * The Trolley Fighters (snipers) * The Royal Guards Springfield Model 1873 Carbine Rifle * The U.S. Cavalry Engines Walther WA2000 Rifle * Merida Winchester Rifle * SpongeBob Squarepants (Model 1894) * Puffy (Model 1866 "Yellow Boy") * The Buffalo tribe (various) Winchester Model 70 rifle * The Royal Guards Rifles Gallery Assault Rifles Submachine Guns Medium Machine Guns Heavy Machine Guns Grenade Launchers Rocket Launchers Fictional Firearms Blasters A-180 Blaster Pistol * Ace Uno A280-CFE Blaster pistol * Dawn * Fidgel AB-75 bo-rifle * Garazeb Orrelios ALP-19 Blaster Pistol * Gale Whisk AT-34 Heavy Blaster pistol * Zim Bowcaster * Chewbaccia * Merida * Smolder (assault Bowcaster) * Captain Celaeno's Crew members * Crocodog Black Nebula Heavy Blaster Pistol * Zidgel * BlasTech DL-18 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Nick Wilde * Kanan Jarrus BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Han Solo * Rainbow Dash * Scootaloo * Carlos Ramon * Ace Uno * July * Nightmare Hiro BlasTech SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster pistol * Death Troopers * K-2SO * K-6XO Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster * Hera Syndulla * Joshian Lamb BN-55 Blaster Pistol * Sargeant Savage BTD-48 Heavy Blaster Carbine *Battle Terminator Droids CC Blaster Pistol * Grubber CRR-54 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Breon CT-78 Blaster Pistol * Midgel Cylon rifle * Cylons DC-15 Blaster Rifle * Mike Wazowski * Fiona * The Grand Clone Army DC-17 blaster pistol * Hanah Streaker * Sandbar DC-88 Blaster Pistol * Hi Five Ghost DE-10 Blaster Pistol * Tempest Shadow Deactivator hold-out pistol * Phoebe Terese Dragon Fire Blaster * Ember *Fire Baron * DRC Model 753 Blaster Pistol * Rebecca Clark DT-12 heavy blaster pistol * Captain Celaeno's crew members DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Twivine Sparkle * Chancellor Neighsay *Mr. Burns DG-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Valentino * Xarges Dexera DH-X Heavy Blaster Rifle * Leo DLT-19 heavy blaster * Deathtroopers * Stormtroopers * Terror Troopers DWT-KT56 Heavy Blaster pistol * Fire Baron DZ-30 Heavy Repeater Blaster * First Officer Tawk * The Grand Clone Army E-10 and E-10R Blaster Rifle * Mud Troopers * Railway Guard Troopers E-11 Blaster Rifle * Figge * Stormtroopers * Ocellus E-11D Blaster rifle * Death Troopers * Yakkity Yak * Mavis * Terror Troopers E-22 Blaster Rifle * Shoretroopers * Elite Guard Troopers * Coastal Troopers E-33 Blaster Rifle * Shadowtroopers * Shadowbolts EE-3 carbine rifle * Jasmine * Leo * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members EE-4 Blaster Rifle * Ace Uno * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members EL-16 blaster * Finn * Resistance Members EL-16HFE blaster rifle * Poe Dameron * Resistance Members ELG-3A Blaster Pistol * Dorothy Ann * Shema FC-16 Blaster Rifle * The Grand Clone Army FC-20m Interchangeable Weapon System * The Grand Clone Army F-11D Blaster Rifle * First Order Stormtroopers * Finn * The Changling Order Troops FWMB-10 repeating blaster * First Order Stormtroopers * The Changling Order Troopers G309-CFE Blaster Pistol * Joshian Lamb Glie-44 blaster pistol * Poe Dameron * Finn * Leia Organna * Resistance Members HL-27 Blaster Pistol * Jasper Jones I-37 Pump Blaster * Barret Barricade J-14 E Heavy Blaster Pistol * Capper Dapperpaws JTR-88 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Xarges Dexera Kueget LN-21 blaster pistol * Alice * KX-60 Blaster Rifle * Zee LC-32 Blaster Pistol * Captain Cuddles L-23 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Tim Jamal M-555 Plasma Blaster * The Grand Clone Army * Steam Excavator M7-RU Plasma Blaster * Blythe Baxter (mounted on her H&K HK33 assault rifle) Model 80 Blaster Pistol * Wintergreen NN-14 Blaster Pistol * Rey * Melody Penetrator MB-450 sporting Blaster Pistol * Youngmee Song Plasma Crossbow Launcher * Crocodog PRO TC-45 Heavy Blaster Pistol * The Grand Clone Army PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Eddy * Edd PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistol * Ed PWT-50b heavy repeating cannon * Graze Talabus Q2 hold-out blaster pistol * Elsa Q4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol * Sparkle Plenty Relby-k23 Blaster Blaster * Mike Wazowski RSKF-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Snuff Blast * Bender * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members RS-62 Heavy Blaster Rifle * Skynauts RS-91 Blaster Pistol * Skynauts RT-32 Blaster * Zoe Trent * Gail Trent * Pepper Clark * Vinnie Terrio * Sunil Nevla * Minka Mark * Penny Ling * Russell Ferguson * Sugar Sprinkles * Nutmeg Dash S-195 blaster pistol * May'Cee SC-4 Blaster Pistol * Sue Patterson SE-44C blaster pistol * The Changling Order Troopers * Captain Phasma * First Order Stormtroopers * Chancellor Neighsay SSK-17 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Peterson T-21 light repeating blaster * Shrek * Stormtroopers Triple Barreled Ion blaster * Zurg Weequay blaster pistol * Captain Hook * Captain Hook's Crew Members * Mr. Krabs * Captain Celaeno * Captain Celaeno's crew members WESTAR-34 * Shema * Leo * Vicky WESTAR-35 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Rapunzal * Roberta Bravo * Sabine Wren X-8 Night Sniper Blaster Pistol * Sully * Roger Smith Z-6 Rotary Cannon * Sully Blasters Gallery Swords and Knives Special Weapons Trivia * Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Machine Pistols Category:Shotguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Submachine Guns Category:Machine Guns Category:Fictional Firearms Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Swords Category:Knifes Category:Special Weapons Category:Main Pages